fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Witch's Message/Team Excalibur is Born
(The heroes continued their way down the path towards their destination, following Sora, Biyomon, and the magic assistants in the process. Then they come upon the cottage itself) Kari: So this is the witch’s cottage you talked about…. Gatomon: And is she a nice woman? Cream: She is a very nice woman. Oblina: Never doubt her kindness. Mimi: Wow! A good witch! That’s goody! (Suddenly, Ashitaka and San realized something upon recognizing the cottage) San: Wait a minute. Ashitaka: This was our favorite magic wicker shop the witch runs. (The others turned to them in curiosity) Izzy: Really? Tentomon: I take it you were both regular customers? Ashitaka: Yes. She was my grandmother. San: And since he’s her grandson, we get her magic spells and anything woodcarving for free. (The group became impressed) Matt: Hence why they’re related. (Sora then knocked on the door. But nothing. Biyomon took her turn knocking on it, but nothing still) Amy: Is she out? San: Not sure. Ashitaka: But we’re gonna find out. (Ashitaka unlocked the door and opened it, and to everyone’s calm surprise, the entire cottage is empty, and the witch is nowhere to be seen) Ashitaka: Grandma? San: Miss Sorcha? (The group who doesn’t know the witch is turned to San in confusion, to which she and Ashitaka explained) San: Her real name is Sorcha. Ashitaka: It’s true. Sora: Didn’t know that. (Then they noticed the cauldron with a vial next to it. They approach it in curiosity. Outside, Tiny’s group secretly listened in) Palmon: (From inside) Why is there a cauldron in this empty house? Cosmo: (From inside) Don’t know. But it has a potion vial that Sorcha uses to leave messages on why she’s gone. (Back inside, Sora picked up the vial and looked at the magic assistants, which Spike explained) Spike: Just add one drop to hear the message. Pour too much and it won’t work. (Sora then dripped a drop of the potion into the cauldron and a blue light emerged from within. Then it revealed an image of the witch’s, now revealed to be Sorcha’s, happy face in a magic hologram) Sorcha: If my magic assistants get this message, then it is now revealed that I have left already for the Wicker Convention in Dublin, Ireland for a week. My apologies, my assistants, but I couldn’t wait longer, otherwise I’d be late. (The magic assistants gave a flat realizing look, as if saying “Now you tell us!” Then Sorcha continued) Sorcha: So, young red-haired girl with the Biyomon, this is the message I shall leave you in case my assistants haven’t found you on time. Here it is; My assistants and I forgot to tell you that the spell we gave you was a transformation spell, not a mind changing spell. And if you have said “mind-changing spell,” we would’ve gave it to you. If you’re not satisfied with the spell you got, there is a way to break it by yourself. No one’s magic, not even Wizardmon nor Excalibur, unfortunately, won’t break the spell. But before I leave you the answer to break the spell, I shall tell you that the spell will become permanent after the fifth sunrise. Now, here is a cryptic message I shall leave you that will help you break the spell. Listen well. (Then the blue light turned red as Sorcha made a serious look) Sorcha: “Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.” (Then the light turned blue) Sorcha: One more time. (Then it turned red again) Sorcha: “Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.” (Then it turned blue again) Sorcha: Alright, lads and lasses! Best be on my way! Thank you for shopping in my cottage. And tell my grandson, Ashitaka, I said “Hello” and that I wish him luck! Ta! (Then the message ended, as the group got confused and turned to the magic assistants in question) TK: What does that cryptic message mean? Rarity: We don’t know either. Tai: How could you not know? Matt: You’re magic assistants, right? Tails: Technically, we may be magic assistants learning magic, but we don’t know how to decipher cryptic messages on spells yet. (Toshiko groans in agitation, then dagger stared at Sora) Sora: What? So, it’s my fault we got a confusing cryptic message on how to break the spell? (Toshiko gave a flat angry look, but then Fluttershy reassured Toshiko) Fluttershy: It’s nobody’s fault you’re a wolf-bear. Not even your daughter’s and Sorcha’s. (Toshiko looked at Sora silently, and she softened a bit. Then she groaned) Fluttershy: See? Nobody’s fault. Sora: Fluttershy’s right. We’ll find a way to fix it. (Then seeing the group heading towards the door, Tiny’s group secretly hid themselves. Once outside the cottage, the group talked with each other) Matt: Okay. We got you to the witch’s cottage, like you wanted. Now can we find Excalibur? Aku-Aku: Matt, calm yourself. (Matt turned to Aku-Aku’s direction) Aku-Aku: Patience is the most important key. Comet Tail: Aku-Aku has a point. (Slowly realizing they’re right, Matt sighed softly in defeat) Matt: Okay. (Then he changed the subject) Matt: Now, if we’re to find Excalibur, we need to work together, for now. Tai: (Shrugging) Fine by us. (Epona knickers) Sora: And besides, my friends and I always dreamed of becoming knights. (The group got interested) Group: Really? (Sora’s group nods while Toshiko sighed in soft agitation. Then Tai changed the subject) Tai: Well, why don’t we form a temporary team name? Matt: Tai, what makes you think you’re the leader? Gabumon: Matt, be nice. Matt: (Changing his tone) Okay, Tai. That’s a good idea. (Then Tai and Matt started discussing what their team name should be) Tai: I know. Anyway, I was thinking a great team name to sound, well, dynamic. Matt: Something cool. Tai: Something smart. Matt: And not so stupid. Tai: I was thinking…. (He brightened up and so did Matt) Tai and Matt: I got it! (They looked at each other) Matt: How about “Team Excalibur?” (Tai got surprised and then happy) Tai: How ironic, Matt! I was thinking that name, too! Matt: Since Excalibur was the sword that brought this kingdom to life…. Tai: (Agreeing) We could unite as one like our kingdom! (Matt held one hand out to Tai and getting it, Tai held his out and they held each other’s hands in agreement, much to everyone’s calm happiness) Shadow: Heh. “Team Excalibur’s” fine with me. (Everyone clamored in agreement while Toshiko nods in approval. Then Tails spoke up) Tails: If we are to form a team for good, we need to recite the Oath. Vector: (Confused at first) “Oath?” (Realizes) ''Oh yeah! The Oath of the Knighthood! ''(Then calmly piling their hands onto each other, with Knuckles laying his on last since his knuckles are spiky, they recite the Oath with Toshiko groaning it softly and then in soft happiness) Group: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then the hand-pile ended, thus officially creating Team Excalibur. Then they turned to Crash’s group) Patamon: You said you know where Excalibur disappeared in this jungle? Crash’s group: Yes. Crash: Follow close behind. Coco: And don’t get lost. (They nod and the adventure officially begins for real. With Tiny’s group, they overheard the whole thing and just when they were gonna think of something to do, some familiar pairs of hands yanked them back behind the bushes. They looked up and saw it was Vanitas, all livid and covered in vine remains, having freed himself from the vines. Even the other henchmen are there, looking livid; With Koala, Anti-Sora, and the Komodo Brothers covered in a little bit of moss and mud, having escaped the rock creature’s appetite, Pinstripe, Tropy, Puppetmon, and Piedmon covered in broken branches, having freed themselves from the fallen trunk, and Bebop and Rocksteady, soaking wet with water, having escaped the whirlpool safely. Tiny’s group gave nervous sheepish looks and chuckles nervously) Bupkus: (Nervously) No hard feelings for not helping you? (Back at the lake, Myotismon’s group followed Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon in agitation) Hunter J: And you’re sure it’s in the living trees area? Arukenimon: Yes. There’s no doubt that the living trees tried to grab us. Mummymon: Especially when one almost grabbed Arukenimon by her…. (Arukenimon bonks on the head with her fist in annoyance) Arukenimon: (Through gritted teeth) You’re embarrassing me! (Then the villains returned with Tiny’s group, having forcefully dragged them back to where Myotismon’s group is. And the villains are already cleaned and dried thanks to Piedmon’s magic. Then upon walking up to Myotismon’s group, the villains forcefully threw Tiny’s group into a nearby mud puddle. As they recovered, they noticed Myotismon’s group and got concerned) Piedmon: These slackers didn’t help us escape our situations those meddlers put us in! (Tiny’s group grinned nervously. Then Myotismon yanked Tiny up to his face by his ears) Myotismon: Did you go after our hostages and those involved with them? (Silence, for Tiny’s group refused to talk. Then Tropy pulled a knife out and aimed it blade-point at Dingodile’s ears) Tropy: Answer our master or you lose your ears! Tiny: We take it to grave! Tiny's group: Yeah! Tropy: (Scoffs) Suit yourselves. (He prepared to cut Dingodile’s ears slowly, as if tormenting them into talking, when Dingodile, who got scared by it, finally cracked with his friends) Tiny’s group: Alright, alright! (The villains listened with glares) Leatherhead: They went to this witch’s cottage and then headed for the direction where Excalibur had disappeared, you betcha! (The villains got calmly surprised) Moe: Well…. Komodo Joe: The bandicoot’s group is leading them there, eh? Cortex: Anything else from them? (He aims his ray gun at Tiny’s group, making them reluctantly talk some more) Tiny: This wolf-bear with them, was that Biyomon’s partner’s ma turned into one by witch’s spell. Dingodile: And they formed some kind of team calling themselves “Team Excalibur.” Pound: Just don’t shoot us! Bang: Or cut our ears off! (They panted slowly in fear. Then the villains smirked evilly, glad to have information) Uka-Uka: Thank you for telling us, you fools. (Then while Ripper laughed maniacally, the villains proceeded to head to the direction where Team Excalibur went. Tiny’s group stood up, shaking the mud off themselves) Nawt: (Sarcastically) Thanks for helping us up! Puppetmon: Yeah, well, help us out of situations next time! (Tiny’s group glared angrily at the villains. Then some Rooters appeared, squeaking in confusion. They noticed them and after Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead gave toothy grins nervously, the Rooters panicked by the sight and ran away in fear, much to their shock, and then flat anger before going after the villains) Coming up: Wizardmon senses Team Excalibur’s mission for Excalibur and tells a recuperating Leomon about it, who agrees to let them find it and deliver it back safely. With Team Excalibur, they enter Monster Valley, which will be a little detour in order to reach Excalibur’s location. During this, they not only befriend a certain group of monsters and five green-skinned teenage boys, who ends up accompanying them to escort them through the valley, but also after getting captured by the villains at first, they find new friends and recruits in Team Excalibur in Tiny’s group, who helps them escape and get away successfully. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies